The Univited
by LoveInLlanview
Summary: A Days of Our Lives murder mystery filled with excitement, romance, and drama!


Author's Note: This chapter was written by Daphne, Melissa (T&M Fan) and AngelsInstead. We do not own Days of our Lives, NBC, or the characters! PLEASE REVIEW! :-)

-

_The invitations came hand-delivered in little black envelopes. The words were scrawled in gold ink. Slipped into mailboxes or left on doorsteps, they seemed almost inconspicuous. One by one they were opened to reveal a little matching black card. It beckoned them to attend a party atop the hill. It seemed that a new family had moved into the old mansion there, just a hop, jump and a skip away from the Dimera place. No one knew the new residents' names or what they looked like, but the invites promised that all would be revealed at the soiree on Halloween Eve._

_The invitations were met with varying reactions. Some were excited to receive them, thinking it had been a long time since anything exciting had happened in town. Some were suspicious. They didn't know the new residents; not even their names. Who could say what they were up to; what they were even like? Others were blasé about the whole thing. A Halloween party? Weren't those for children?_

_But in the end, they would all came to the party._

_However, not all would leave it alive._

Xoxoxo

John Black and Marlena Evans arrived at the mansion first. Marlena marveled over what a change had come over the place. It had always appeared dark and foreboding sitting abandoned at the top of that hill, and now it was alight with luminaries, decorations and even a "cemetery" in the front expanse of yard that looked almost _too_ real.

"This looks fabulous, John. The new owners have really transformed the estate," Marlena said. Her poodle skirt swished around her legs as they stepped onto the porch. "And that tombstone over there. It looks authentic."

"It sure does, Doc," John said. He had his hair slicked back and resembled John Travolta in _Grease_, albeit an older version. It had been Marlena's idea to dress in matching costumes. She was Sandy to his Danny, of course.

He looked around the property with a critical eye. Marlena slipped her arm into the crook of his and soon all rational thought fled. He couldn't believe that after so many years apart, they were finally back together. He leaned over and kissed her, his tongue lightly dancing across her full lips. She moaned and turned in his embrace so that she was facing him. They kissed passionately until they heard the door open.

They pulled apart and turned to see a man standing there. The butler, apparently. He was a slight man with a bald pate and there was something odd about his eyes. They were almost… vacant. That's when Marlena released that he was blind.

"Hello, we have been expecting you," the butler said in a British-tinted voice. "Won't you come inside?"

Marlena nodded and then realizing he would not be able to see her, she said aloud, "Yes, we will. The whole place looks wonderful."

"You shall have to thank my employers for that," the butler said. "They wanted to make the night as memorable as could be."

"Speaking of your employers," John said as they walked inside, "who are they?"

Marlena shook her head. It would have been a fine question if John hadn't made it sound almost accusatory. "When we will meet them?" John went on.

"In short order," the butler said. "They want to make a grand entrance. You know how those sorts of things go."

"Hmmmm," John murmured. He didn't feel good about this place. Once he had stepped inside, he'd felt oddly uncomfortable. The place was so cold that he saw Marlena shivering in her bobby socks. He looped an arm around her and tugged her close, both to keep her warm and to assure himself that she wasn't going anywhere.

"May I have your purse, Dr. Evans?" The butler asked.

Marlena's eyes widened in shock. "How did-"

"I know lots of things," the butler said.

"Of course you do. I didn't mean to imply-"

The butler held up a hand. "It's quite alright. I recognized your voice from listening to your old radio show."

"Oh, were you a fan?"

"The biggest," the butler said with an indulgent smile. He held out his hand and Marlena looped the handle of her purse over his skinny arm. "I am Mr. Wadsworth, by the way."

"It's nice to meet you, Mr. Wadsworth."

They watched Mr. Wadsworth hang Marlena's purse on a rack and then he beckoned them to follow him. They walked a short distance and then the butler threw open two double doors. They saw a huge ball room before them, strung with lights and even some fake cobwebs to give the place atmosphere.

Marlena smiled and tugged John inside. They spotted a huge table heaping with all sorts of delicious smelling foods. "Help yourself to anything," Mr. Wadsworth said. "The catering staff will be around with the wine shortly." The doorbell rung. "Our next guests have arrived," he said. "Excuse me." He bowed to them and then hurried out of the ballroom.

"John, it's amazing in here," Marlena said.

"Cold too."

"You noticed that?"

"Hard to miss," John said.

"Well I am sure that we'll be so busy having fun soon that we won't notice… Is that a big barrel of apples? Bobbing for apples?" Marlena smiled. "Fun. This is just what we need, John. To relax and enjoy time with our friends and family after the horrible year we've had."

John nodded but he had an odd feeling that tonight would be anything but relaxing and fun.

XoXoXo

Melanie and her father Daniel Jonas arrived next. She was dressed as a belly dancer, complete with perfectly toned abs, and he was dressed in scrubs and a lab coat, playing the part of what else, but doctor? "_I don't think the invitation said 'come as you are',"_ Melanie had laughed when he'd arrived at her door to pick her up. She was still teasing him about it as they were led inside by Mr. Wadsworth.

Melanie was trying to figure out why his eyes looked so different and finally decided that they were either glass or contact lenses. Either way, they made her uncomfortable.

Mr. Wadsworth had no sooner led them into the room than he was leaving because the doorbell was ringing again. They spotted John and Marlena cuddling in the corner and waved to them. Two waiters had started bringing around drinks and Melanie took one for herself and passed another to her father.

"This is like a regular haunted house," Daniel said. "I bet there is a laboratory downstairs with jarred brains and –"

Melanie rolled her eyes. "Okay, _Dr. Frankenstein."_ She laughed. She was so glad to be back in Salem with her family.

XoXoXo

He stood in the kitchen with the servants as they worked diligently to prepare the various refreshments for the party. "The guests are starting to arrive," he said. "I must pour the wine."

He poured the burgundy liquid from the wine bottle into several crystal goblets. He arranged them on a special tray. Then he picked up the dozens of little vials. He began pouring the colored liquid into the goblets of wine. All of the vials had different effects. Some caused intense sickness. Others caused death. Still, some would lead to unconsciousness.

He chuckled as he poured an aphrodisiac into a couple of the goblets. He wanted to play with his prey. He would enjoy the chaos that would ensue immensely. After he had emptied every single vial into a number of the goblets, he turned the dial on the turntable. Even he didn't know which goblets his guests would consume. It would be like a sick game of Russian Roulette. He couldn't wait to see the aftermath.

"Take this tray of wine out to our guests," he said to one of the servants. "Make sure that EVERYONE is offered a glass."

"I will take care of that at once, Sir," the servant agreed as he took the tray.

After the servant left the kitchen, the owner of the mansion ascended the rear staircase. A smile was on his lips as he thought of mass hysteria that was likely to unfold at the party. He absolutely loved every second of it.

He walked down the hallway and entered a bedroom. "Hello, darling," he said as he saw her lying on his bed. "I am back. Did you miss me?"

She held out her arms for him and waited for him to enter them. "Ohhh yes, I did," she stated. "Have you been bad again?"

"You know I love being bad," he said as he held her and cuddled her. Very gently, he nuzzled her neck.

"Are the guests all here yet?" she asked.

He ran his hot caresses down her naked body. "Yes, they are... The servants will handle everything. I have it ALL under control," he assured her.

No further words were spoken as they started making love. Neither seemed to care that the guests were downstairs and that they had started to drink the tainted wine. One by one, the guests had entered the mansion, marveling over the elegant party and all of the furnishings.

Carrie had arrived, on the arm of Austin Reed. Austin wore a Michael Myers costume. Carrie had dressed up as the Bride of Frankenstein. "Great costumes," said John as he saw them approach.

They stood at the refreshment table as they said their 'hellos' to John and Marlena. John reached out, taking a goblet of wine for both himself and his lovely wife. "Drink up," he said.

Carrie and Austin reached for a goblet as well. Very delicately, Carrie took a sip. "This is delicious," she said. "I wonder where the host... or hostess may be. Who invited us to this party?"

"I'm sure they'll be here soon," said Austin.

"I hope it isn't someone creepy," said Marlena. "Like Stefano DiMera."

John scowled when he heard DiMera's name. "There's definitely something mysterious about this party... and that's a fact," he said. "Did you see that Mr. Wadsworth? He looked far too much like Lurch from the Addams family."

Austin chuckled. "Let's just try to have fun," said Marlena. "There's a party. Dancing. Free food. What more could we want?"

John just looked at her and raised an eyebrow. Austin and Carrie didn't notice as they make their way over toward the dimly-lit dance floor. Austin took Carrie in his arms as they began to sway to a recording of eerie organ music.

"What do you think of this party?" Carrie asked.

"I don't mind it," he said. "As long as I get to be with you."

"You say the sweetest things, Austin Reed," she said as she pulled him closer.

As they were dancing, more guests entered the mansion. They were ushered in by the extremely creepy butler, Mr. Wadsworth. Several of their friends walked over to the refreshment table to say 'hello' to Marlena and John.

"Everyone have a glass of wine," Mr. Wadworth urged. "It's from the finest vintage."

Several hands reached out toward the serving tray. "I'll make a toast," offered John.

"To family, friends, and fun!" he said. After his toast, the guests took a sip of wine. The party had begun and most of the guests had arrived, but someone was lurking in the shadows... someone uninvited.

XoXoXo

Lawrence Alamain stood in the shadows of the hidden corridors in the mansion. He hadn't been invited to this party, but then again everyone was under the impression that he had died. He didn't much care for parties, but he had come to this one for one reason and one reason only. He wanted to see his beautiful Katerina.

She had come to the party on the arm of Bo Brady, but Lawrence couldn't help but notice that Billie Reed was on his other arm. It appeared that Bo had brought two dates to the party. This suited Lawrence perfectly. If Bo was distracted by Billie then certainly he wouldn't notice Katerina's disappearance for quite some time.

"Would you like to dance?" Bo asked Billie, as he took a sip of wine. He was feeling rather warm and he had a sudden craving to feel Billie's body against his own.

"I would love to Bo," Billie said as she took one last sip of her wine as she placed it on the table.

Lawrence watched as Bo took Billie's hand and walked away from his Katerina. He placed the mask over his face and ventured out into the open. He grabbed Katerina's hand and pulled her into an empty bedroom.


End file.
